Mirada Carmesí
by X-Bella Li
Summary: Decidió no ocultar mas lo que sentía por su amada Sakura, incluso no vivir sin ella; aun sabiendo que nadie se encontrara a salvo, mucho menos Sakura, la persona a quien más quiere Shaoran...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto volverlas a saludar, después de un buen descanso… (Créanme que si me sirvió de mucho, pero ya las extrañaba) espero que les guste esta segunda parte de LUNA ESCARLATA… y también espero sus comentarios.

Mirada Carmesí

Cap. 1

"_Este ultimo año aprendí que nadie te puede quitar lo que te pertenece, porque eso que creíste perder, tampoco sabe estar sin ti"_

-Por favor…—insistió después de las miles de veces que le decía que no.

-…Te dije que no—respondí un poco molesta

-Vamos…no seas tan dura

-No

-¿Por qué?

-…Porque ni siquiera tengo los 18 años

-No es eso—entristeció un poco— ¿Por qué?

-…No lo había planeado

-oooh… ¿Entonces qué es lo que planeas?

-…No lo sé, solo eso no lo tengo contemplado y punto

-Bien—me sorprendo que no quisiera discutir más con su absurda idea— ¿No quieres ser mi esposa, pero si quieres convertirte en un monstruo?

-Este… no me malinterpretes, ya te lo explique

-Eso no fue una buena explicación que digamos—hizo una breve pausa—a veces pienso que solo estás conmigo porque quieres ser inmortal

-…QUE GRANDISIMO TONTO ERES SHAORAN LI—salo de su auto dando un gran portazo, como se atrevía si quiera a pensarlo…estaba muy molesta que me daban ganas de lloran de tristeza y de rabia.

Me dirigí al salón de clases, era mi último año de preparatoria en Hunshu…

-Hola Sakura—saludo Takashi, que por cierto lucia mejor que nunca, por lo que yo sabía había terminado su relación con Chiharu, ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea.

-Hola—salude indiferente

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No…—trate de sonreír, pero lo único que logre fue una mueca, percibí como Chiharu nos miraba de reojo, así que pronto di por terminada nuestra conversación.

En la hora del descanso gracias a Tomoyo, pude evitar una segunda discusión con Shaoran, seguía molesta…tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, pero me pude contener.

-Hola Sakura—saludo Tomoyo que apareció con Kellan, mi relación con el había progresado los últimos meses, pero aun me daba miedo, no sabía nada de él y aunque tengo curiosidad, nunca me eh atrevido a preguntarle… sigue siendo un misterio aun no descifrado. No dije nada, les dedique una sonrisa retorcida.

-Te noto molesta—comento ella

-NO, estoy bien

-Bueno… se acerca tu cumpleaños, que emoción ¿no?

-oooh lo había olvidado—respondí sinceramente

-Se acerca abril y tú ni en cuenta, baya contigo—dijo indignada

-Lo siento…

Seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Shaoran… ya había mencionado que estaba molesta ¿Verdad? ¡Arg! Tan solo verlo y me daban ganas de volarle la cabeza, pero no podía porque aun así yo lo quiero mucho, después seré yo la que corra a Italia.

Aun así el me llevo a mi casa, a la hora de la salida.

-…Sakura—me tomo de la mano, antes de que yo saliera del auto. Oooh haber estado todo el tiempo sin escuchar su angelical voz, hizo que mis oídos se quedaran sordos por su dulce tono. Pero aun tenía que resistirme a su encanto, así que baje del auto ignorándolo por completo.

-Como decirlo…—tan pronto ya estaba en frente de mi—Lo siento, lo que dije fue incorrecto

-Sí, lo fue…no pensé que lo dirías, creo que la que debería de dudar soy yo, porque soy poca cosa para merecerte

-Tu insistencia me hace dudar

-¿Te has puesto a pensar porque lo hago?...simple, porque quiero estar siempre contigo

-Ya te dije que yo siempre estaré a tu lado

-…No quisiera que la vejes nos separe, creo que esa sería la solución correcta para nosotros

-No sé como decidir qué es lo correcto para ti…porque por alguna razón ¡tú nublas mi mente!- ¿Acaso me estaba culpando? Creo que esa discusión estaba por salirse de control así que lo evadí y camine hacia la puerta, el suelo estaba húmedo y caí al suelo. Pude ir una pequeña carcajada de Shaoran, pronto se acerco a ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto conteniéndose la risa

-Mejor que nunca—dije levantándome torpemente

-Eso de las salidas dramáticas no se te dan bien ¿verdad?

-Practicare la próxima vez—esta vez sí avanzaría correctamente a casa, pero sentí el contacto de una de sus manos heladas sosteniendo mi brazo

-Por favor…perdóname—suplico—ya no te enojes conmigo

-Tú siempre te llevas mi orgullo—refunfuñe—no es justo

-Tomare eso como un sí—pronto deslizo sus brazos por mi cintura envolviéndome por completo

-C…creo que entrare a casa—dije un poco aturdida y ruborizada, ¿Por qué siempre terminaba ganando?

-Bien, te veo en la tarde—sonrió complacido, antes de subir a su auto deposito u delicado beso sobre mi frente, lo cual hizo que me hirviera la sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

Me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero por alguna extraña razón no me quedan. Mil disculpas tratare de complacerlas, y gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me animan así que no dejen de escribirlos.

Mirada Carmesí

Cap. 2

Aun extrañaba a Yui, de vez en cuando me mandaba saludos con Eriol o con Touya, pero no era lo mismo… me sentía vacía por esa parte.

Después de cenar subí a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir, últimamente me había vuelto muy estudiosa y ni yo misma se por qué.

-Hola—el me saludo recostado en mi cama y me hizo pegar un brinco

-Si no me mata Yami, lo más seguro es que tu lo hagas—semanas atrás me entere de que ella vendría por mí, para vengar a Kenji, matándome así quedaría a mano con Shaoran.

-¿Y bien?—pregunto

-¿Bien, que?

-¿Cuál es tu repuesta? ¿Te casas conmigo?

-Oh, ya entendí…NO

-¿Por qué es imposible razonar contigo?

-Porque tu eres así…no me convertirás, no me casare

-mmm… si nos casamos, te convertiré

-No lo sé—respondí

-Ya casi cumples los dichosos 18 años que te lo impiden

-…le causaras a mi padre un infarto

-…Cambiando de tema, Tomoyo planea una fiesta para tu cumpleaños

Conociéndola no dudo en que exagere en esa cuestión, me mantendría alerta por cualquier cosa sospechosa viniendo de ella. Ya tengo mucha mala experiencia, el día del baile de fin de curso.

Permaneció junto a mí hasta que el sueño me venció, cuando desperté no había más que una pequeña nota, con su hermosa y fina caligrafía:

_Perdona, tengo que ir a cazar, no tardare mucho… ten en cuenta que mi corazón se queda, lo dejo a tu lado._

_Shaoran_

Y si Shaoran no estaba lo más seguro era que cierta persona se quedara a mi cuidado, solo espero que le haya dado un calmante antes de irse. Oí que pronto se encontraba tocando la puerta de mi casa, planeaba visitar a Kokoro saliendo de clases, tal vez por esa razón Shaoran me había puesto a una niñera.

-Buenos días Sakura—me saludo Tomoyo

-Hola

-No te preocupes Shaoran, no tardara mucho

-Este…planeaba ir a la reservación de los Kyuubi después de ir a clases…

-…te acompañare—me dijo sonriente

-¿No se supone que tu no puedes?

-Si puedo, su tonto tratado no me afecta, porque cuando este se cerró yo todavía no formaba parte de la familia Li

Al terminar las clases, nos dirigíamos a toda velocidad a la reserva. Al primero que vimos fue a Kelldan quien ni siquiera un "Guau" le dirigió a Tomoyo. Fuimos a la cafetería de Kokoro donde conversamos un rato, pero me extraño que Tomoyo no estuviera habladora como siempre; salió sin razón alguna de la cafetería e hizo una llamada, pero no alcance a oír lo que decía, ya que al parecer procuraba que nadie la ollera. Me aproxime a ella para preguntar.

-No pasa nada Sakura, no te preocupes—dijo con naturaleza—vamos adentro

Me extraño su reacción y me molesto que como siempre no me dijera nada. Más tarde creí que nos dirigíamos a mi casa, pero en realidad íbamos a la residencia de los Li.

-Le pediremos permiso a Fuyitaka y a Nadeshiko para que te quedes en mi casa—no tuve tiempo de resistirme porque ella continuo—no tienes por qué alarmarte, tómalo como una simple pijamada donde hacemos cosas de chicas, veremos películas, comerás y etc. bla…bla…bla… ¿me entiendes verdad?

-¿Acaso Shaoran no vendrá?

-Tardara un poco, hubo un imprevisto…no me preguntes que fue, porque no tengo idea—sabia que me ocultaba algo, pero pronto lo averiguaría, no podía estarme mintiendo por siempre.

Después de hacer cuanta cosa se le ocurrió a Tomoyo, me venció el cansancio

-¿Tienes sueño?—me pregunto

-Si—respondí bostezando— ¿donde dormiré?

-En la habitación de Shaoran

Oh su habitación ya tenía cama, que raro, ¡Todo esto ya había sido planeado!

-Se suponía que…

-La cama la preparo él para ti, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto—se apresuro en responder

-Hasta mañana

No podía dormir, cada que lograba conciliar el sueño, esa terrible imagen de Yami mirándome con odio y rabia que me atormentaba, abrí los ojos de golpe, mire hacia la ventana y supuse que serian como las 3 o 4 de la madrugada, voltee hacia enfrente y la imagen de Shaoran en la oscuridad me asusto un poco, que caí de la cama

-Lo siento te asuste—inmediatamente se acerco para ayudarme

-aaa…no toda la culpa fue tuya

-¿Por qué repetías tanto en nombre de Yami en sueños?—me pregunto

-Era una pesadilla… ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando llegaste?

-Me encanta verte dormir ya que en ocasiones mencionas mucho mi nombre y eso me fascina—pronto sus brazos firmes me envolvieron y eso ayudo mucho para que me tranquilizara un poco— ¿A que le tienes miedo Sakura?—pregunto preocupado

-De que tus decisiones no sean coherentes

-aaa… ¿es porque me quiero casar con el amor de mi vida?—no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Mejor ya me duermo… supongo que ir de caza te afecto

-Me afecto el no estar contigo todo el día

-Lo vez, ya estas demente


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste… disfrútenlo.

Mirada Carmesí

Cap. 3

Era 1 de abril… y Tomoyo enloqueció. Me tenia asustada, aun no sabía que era exactamente lo que planeaba.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!—me saludo al llegar a la escuela, sentía que sus brazos de hierro me apretaban como algo elástico; y pronto me empezó a faltar aire.

Aquí en Hunshu no había siquiera un solo día soleado y mi cumpleaños no era la excepción, de hecho era un día un poco frio y nevado, así en plena primavera.

-Tomoyo harás me quedare viudo antes de la boda—oí como se aproximaba Shaoran—Feliz…

-shhhh…no digas nada, quiero sentirme joven—pronto solto su tremenda carcajada.

Nos dirigimos juntos a clases, me extraño que Meiling y Demeth no vinieran con ellos, y eso…me agradaba, sé que no soy del completo agrado para ella y que mejor para mí no tener su fulminante mirada cerca.

Shaoran estaba distraído, sabía que algo le preocupaba, pero no tenia idea de que cosa fuera.

"_Te sucede algo"_ tuve que recurrir a viejo método de los papelitos.

"_No, nada"_

"¡_¿Qué es lo que ocultas Shaoran Li?"_

"_Solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué no?"_

"_No entiendo"_

"_¿Por qué no…TE CASAS CONMIGO?"_

Me arrepentí de iniciar con esa tonta conversación, así que ya no respondí y fingí interés en la clase; note como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona. Después de clases pude reconocer en el enorme estacionamiento una motocicleta negra, era la de Yui…

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—pregunte sonriente

-Bueno…esa no es la forma correcta de recibirme pero… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—correspondí a su abrazo—mmm…Yui te manda esto—me entrego una bolsita de regalo…—y me pidió que te dijera _"Feliz Cumpleaños Sakurita, cuidado con las canas y con las arrugas"_

-Oooh…gracias—sentía como las lagrimas se me querían escapar, era un momento muy emotivo.

Tomoyo se acerco a nosotros, pude descubrir sus intenciones…Shaoran la había mandado como espía. Eriol enseguida le sonrió y Tomoyo devolvió el gesto; pero esto no se veía nada bien, porque Kellan permanecía lo suficientemente lejos algo molesto y le daba toda la razón, Eriol era muy apuesto.

-mmm…bien ella es…Tomoyo hermana de Shaoran Li—explique

-Mucho gusto joven Hiragizawa…ciertamente Sakura nos ha mencionado de usted—hablo rápidamente Tomoyo, _mentirosa yo jamás les he hablado de Eriol_

-Solo espero que hayan sido cosas buenas—rio complacido, y eso no me gustaba, al parecer le estaba coqueteando, _tonto Eriol ella tiene novio. _

_FLASH BACK_

_-Hola Eriol—le sonreí-¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿Puedo?—pregunto observando detenidamente a Shaoran. En respuesta se limito a depositarme con cuidado en el suelo y retrocedió un paso—Gracias_

_Eriol me rodeo por la cintura y yo apoye mis brazos en sus hombros, no bailamos únicamente nos balanceamos porque mi pierna no me lo permitía._

_-¿Y cómo fue que termine encontrándote aquí?—pregunte_

_-Bien, después de que te entregue la nota…Yui hablo, y me pidió que te dijera que… dijo que aun tenía la esperanza de que recapacites—dudo un poco en decírmelo—me pago para que viniera_

_-¿Te la estas pasando bien? ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado?_

_-Bueno…si, pero al parecer ya tiene…esta con alguien…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Con que era ella… hablabas de Tomoyo ese día en el baile de fin de curso.

-Eriol… ¿era todo lo que me tenias que decir?—pregunte al ver que ya les había dado suficiente tiempo para presentarse.

-mmm…no, el consejo de ancianos, se reunirá pasado mañana…para relatar—parecía no saber qué decir, tal vez la presencia de Tomoyo no le ayudaba mucho—las leyendas de los Kyuubi, estas invitada.

-La invitación es sola para mi ¿verdad?—mire de reojo a Tomoyo

-Sí, pero si Tomoyo quiere ir, las esperamos encantados

-Claro…Ya lo note

-Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos—se suponía que me venía a ver a mi y solo se despidió de Tomoyo

-¿Cómo es que Yui te manda un regalo y yo no te doy nada?—preguntaba Shaoran mientras conducía a mi casa.

-No tienes que hacerlo, es algo no reciproco, yo no tengo nada que darte…así que tú no tienes porque…

-…Sakura, tú me das todo con solo respirar

No discutí mas con él, una vez en mi casa, Nadeshiko y mi padre ya había llegado y me esperaban para felicitarme.

-Lo lamento mucho Sr. Kinomoto pero se la robare— ¿esa era una forma adecuada de pedir permiso?

Sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba y aun así quise preguntar

-S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A—me respondí Shaoran una vez llegamos—solo finge no saber nada de la fiesta

Al entrar a su residencia Tomoyo me llevo arrastrando a su habitación y Shaoran no pudo hacer nada, nadie puede contra sus instintos salvajes.

-¿Q-Que vas a hacer?—pregunte asustada al ver su sonrisa malévola

-¿Quiero que te pongas lo que te regale?

-…de acuerdo—no pude evitar acceder al ver su cara de entusiasmo, salió de la habitación dejándome una caja sobre su sofá. Trate de vestirme en tiempo record…era un vestido hermoso, muy jovial para mi gusto, color verde pasto que me daba un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Salí tímidamente, de repente tomo mi mano y bajamos corriendo. ¡Cielos todo estaba muy elegante!

-Fiuuu que linda te ves Sakura—hablo Fay sonriéndome ampliamente

-Yo diría perfecta…—corrigió Shaoran, su comentario me hizo sonrojar. Pero parte de mi felicidad se arruino cuando vi llegar a Meiling.

-Felicidades Sakura—Demeth me abrazo. Prácticamente cargándome—Saliendo con mujeres más grandes que tu eee—se dirigió a Shaoran, quien lo fulmino con la mirada

-Que gusto verte—salude

Bien después de una larga charla, me obligaron a abrir los regalos. Uno muy especial fue el de Fay y Chii. Eran dos boletos para viajar a Tokio a visitar a mi madre.

-Lo que sea por mi querida Sakura—dijo Fay después que le diera un gran abrazo.

-sí, sí, escuchemos el regalo de Shaoran—interrumpió Tomoyo

¿Escuchar? Me dirigió a la sala principal donde había un bonito piano, realmente creí que era solo un adorno que le daba mas elengancia al lugar. Shaoran me obligo a sentarme junto a él y antes de concentrarse en las notas, me dedico una prolongada mirado de la cual no supe su significado. Más tarde sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de aquel hermoso piano, la composición era tan linda, tan tierna, tan exuberante que era casi imposible creer que esas manos la interpretaran, el tono de la melodía era pausada y suave que inmediatamente la reconocí, fue la canción que tarareaba cuando regresábamos de Italia.

-Tú la inspiraste—me susurro al oído sin perder el tono. La música despertaba cierta dulzura que me quería hacer llorar…

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado... y bueno, me gustaría que escucharan la canción que Edward le compuso a Bella en Crepúsculo, se llama: Bella´s Lullaby está muy bonita la melodía y me pareció que debía de incluirla en la historia (es la que Shaoran toca en el piano para Sakura). Después me dirán si les gusto (a mi me fascino). Nos escribimos pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

Sin palabras… espero que les guste.

Mirada Carmesí

Cap. 4

_FLASH BACK_

_-Demonios—me queje al pincharme el dedo con la punta del cuchillo con el que partería mi pastel, apenas y pudo salir una pequeñísima gota de sangre._

_Todo había pasado muy rápido…pronto aterrice junto a un montón de pedazos de cristal._

_Tenía sus ojos clavados solo en mí y forcejeaba con Shaoran quien enseguida trato de contenerlo. Sentía un ardor punzante que iba desde la muñeca d mi brazo izquierdo al codo, mire la sangre que derramaba mi brazo. Ya no solo era una simple gota._

_Pronto percibí como seis hambrientos vampiros me miraban con cierto brillo en los ojos._

_-Tranquilo…-Tomoyo logro controlarlo. Kellan subió molesto a la parte superior de la casa_

_Shaoran se acerco a mi para examinar mi herida, manchando de sangre su elegante traje_

_-No deberías de acercarte tanto—dije un poco preocupada_

_-…haber pasado casi 72 horas creyéndote muerta me sirvió mucho…ya no soy tan vulnerable a tu sangre_

_En el cuarto no había nadie más que Fay_

_-Deberías ver a Kellan, ha de estar molesto consigo mismo_

_-Bajo enseguida—deposito un beso en mi frente. Igualmente Fay reviso mi cortadura y la lavo con un poco de agua y enseguida la vendo_

_-Esto ayudara un poco, pero me temo que tendrás que decirle a tu padre que la cure—me miro sonriente_

_-Gracias… eres una excelente persona_

_-¿Le dices eso a alguien que ira al infierno?_

_-…Tu no podrías…_

_-De toda mi familia soy el único que cree que existe un pedacito de cielo para nosotros o bueno…albergo la esperanza de que nuestra vida tenga un sentido…Shaoran piensa que estamos malditos y no cree que haya vida después de la muerte para alguien como nosotros. El cree que hemos perdido el alma_

_-¿Su alma?_

_-Si…es por eso que…_

_-…que no me quiere convertir?_

_-Veo que te interesa mucho tocar es punto_

_-Pero…es mi elección_

_-Y también la suya… y la responsabilidad de hacerlo_

_-No es el único que puede hacerlo—lo mire fijamente, pero su única reacción fue reírse_

_-¡Oh no, a mi no me metan en eso, lo tienen que solucionar ustedes! ¿Seria correcto maldecir a una persona a la que el quiere mucho así?_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Se como se sentiría Shaoran convirtiéndote en uno de nosotros… lo se porque yo hice lo mismo con el, y ahora…no es infeliz por que te tiene a ti, pero no vive a gusto de esta manera_

_Note como Fay cambio su semblante por completo_

_-Su madre me lo pidió, el estaba a punto de morir y me pidió que lo salvara a toda costa...le asegure que haría cuanto estuviera en mis manos…_

"_-Usted puede hacer incluso lo que otros no pueden…debe hacerlo por mi Xioalang"_

_-Sospeche que ella sabia de mi secreto… el fue mi primer hijo y compañero, pero a pesar de todo eso no me arrepiento de haberlo salvado…_

_FINFLASH BACK_

Lo que me había dicho Fay esa noche me tenia u poco intrigada…

-¿Shaoran? ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien?—pregunte

-…no

-¿Alguna vez tuviste a alguien contigo siendo vampiro?

-…no ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?

-Recuerdo que Tomoyo menciono a una tal Fuutie

-aaa…ella—dijo sobándose la nuca—no le di mucha importancia

-¿Y…era bonita?

-…me limitare a decir que prefiero las castañas—susurro a mi oído

-¿Pero era bonita?—insistí

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Bueno… sigo sin encontrar razones para que estés conmigo

-Sakura, tú me diste la razón más importante por la cual seguir con mi larga vida

-Creo que no soy suficiente para Shaoran Li… tu eres apuesto, tierno, todo te queda bien, las chicas mueren por ti y aun así… aun así me elegiste a mi. Tal vez solo fue cuestión de suerte, ¿Si Rika hubiera llegado junto conmigo te hubieras quedado con ella?

-No…ella es distinta a ti, huele distinto…podría decir que piensan distinto

-Shaoran ni siquiera puedes ver dentro de mi mente

-Eso ya lo se y aunque no puede te conozco lo suficiente para decir que piensa distinto a ti. Rika es Rika y tú eres mi Sakura a la que yo amo.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Discúlpenme por hacerlo demasiado corto pero no tengo ideas y tal vez les fastidie pero me gustaría oír nuevamente sus propuestas._


	5. Chapter 5

1000 disculpas, me eh tardado mucho esta vez, por favor no me maten. Gracias por sus ideas bien espero que sea como ustedes desean, me encantaron y en uno de los próximos capítulos las verán plasmadas.

Mirada Carmesí

Cap. 5

Después de insistir una y otra vez a Shaoran me dejo asistir a la reserva de los Kyuubi. Me había quedado de ver con Eriol en las fronteras, me esperaba junto con Touya y Suoh… note su decepción al no verme llegar con Tomoyo.

-Hola chicos—los salude

-¡Sakura! Que gusto verte, hace tanto tiempo que no te paseabas por aquí—me abrazo el mas pequeño que era Suoh

-Si… lo mismo digo—pronto me percate que Shaoran ya se había ido, era mejor así.

-Por cierto…Yui mando otra carta—hablo Touya

-¿En verdad?

-Dice que regresara pronto

-Eso es… ¡Genial!

Pronto avanzamos hacia la enorme fogata que estaban a punto de encender, ya que estaba oscureciendo. Me daba gusto poder convivir nuevamente con mis amigos los "Lobos", solo que faltaba el más importante: Yui.

No falto mucho para que todos se reunieran alrededor, pude reconocer a los ancianos que estaban…algo arrugados, me senté junto a Kokoro y Kelldan, quienes me recibieron con una amplia sonrisa. En seguida el más viejo de los ancianos comenzó…

_-Existen muchas leyendas acerca de los Kyuubi, una de las mas conmemorables es la de Ephraim Hyuuga jefe de la tribu. Quien desde que su enemigo Toku lo ataco en el lugar sagrado pudo tomar la forma de un lobo_—la forma en que relataba el anciano, hacia que todos pusieran su completa atención, pude recordar esa parte en el libro que había leído de la librería de Yui—_Desde ese entonces los descendientes del Jefe Hyuuga, han podido convertirse en lobos, cuando ven que su pueblo esta en peligro… es cuando nuevamente ese animal despierta; Ephraim tubo tres esposas durante todo el transcurso de su vida. Pero la más reconocida es la Tercera._

_Durante un largo tiempo, la tribu se había mantenido en armonía con todos los pueblos vecinos. El jefe de los Akiba nos culpaba por las desapariciones de varias jovencitas de su región. Ephraim inmediatamente se ofreció para su búsqueda y mando a varios de sus hombres, entre ellos dos de sus hijos. El rastro de estas jóvenes llegaba demasiado lejos durante el camino uno a uno iban muriendo. Solo los dos hijos de Ephraim lograron encontrarlas, junto a ellas se encontraba una extraña criatura de belleza inigualable, quien se encontraba pegada al cuello de una de ellas. El hijo mayor en un acto impulsivo ataco a la criatura, con el propósito de matarlo…pero el poder de esta era aun más fuerte y acabo con la vida del hijo mayor fácilmente. El más pequeño aprovecho la distracción y mato a la criatura._

_Hicieran lo que hicieran, la criatura volvía a formarse, eso fue hasta que se les ocurrió quemarla. Todos temían que el tuviera compañía, y no tardo mucho en aparecer, ella intento acabar con toda la aldea. El hijo que sobrevivió intento combatirla, pero pronto murió. Ephraim ya era viejo y débil y aun no teniendo posibilidades de ganar, intento atacarla. La tercera esposa también lo sabia muy bien y mientras su marido peleaba, enterró en su costado derecho una punta de lanza, saliendo al instante una mancha de sangre en sus ropas. La compañera de la criatura, atraída por el olor de la sangre, descuido su pelea contra Ephraim…para pronto ser acabada en manos del Jefe Hyuuga._

Me hubiera gustado que hubieran mencionado el nombre de la mujer…fue muy valiente lo que hizo, y por un buen tiempo no la pude sacar de mi cabeza.

**Una semana después…**

-Sakura… ¿no te parece que deberías utilizar tus boletos para visitar a tu madre?—comento Shaoran

-…Oh si los boletos…-realmente no los recordaba. Pronto el profesor entro al salón y comenzó su clase.

"_¿Por qué no los utilizamos este fin de semana?"_ comenzamos de nuevo con los mensajitos

"_¿Este? ¿Tan pronto?"_

"_Si"_

"_No puedo"_

"_Si puedes"_

"_No, ¿Qué tal si se cae el avión?"_

"_¿Por qué habría de caerse?"_

"_No lo se, pero con la suerte que tengo…"_

"_Que imaginativa" percibí su sarcasmo plasmado en el papel _

"… _¿Y si se cae el avión? ¿Los pilotos están borrachos? ¿O algo así?"_

"_Fácil, yo piloteo el avión… ya te eh mencionado que en mi vida pasada era Piloto"_

"_El avión se queda sin combustible, el motor falla y caemos en espiral y con un gran giro mortal"_

"_Saltamos del avión y después de que se estrelle nos alejamos y mas tarde regresamos y fingimos ser los únicos sobrevivientes"_

El era el imaginativo. Lo mire con un poco de disgusto mientras el sonreía. ¡Arg! Siempre terminaba ganando


	6. Chapter 6

Lo siento, desaparecí por mucho mucho tiempo, eh tenido cosas que hacer, me enferme, últimos meses de clases todo se ha juntado, en verdad lo siento, se que son muchas excusas pero para eso se inventaron no?

Ya no me acordaba de lo que escribí la ultima vez así que tuve que comenzar de nuevo jeje tengo mala memoria aun no m explico porque llevo tan buenas calificaciones XD

Mirada Carmesí

Cap. 6

Cuando le informe a mi padre le dio casi un infarto pero Nadeshiko interfirió y me concedieron el permiso.

Un viaje largo y aburrido… bueno no tanto porque estaba esperando a que el avión se desplomara, creo que al menos eso sería interesante.

Al llegar mi madre, reacciono como loca cuando le presente a Shaoran no paraba de interrogarlo y en ocasiones lo estudiaba detenidamente, me asuste al pensar que comenzara a sospechar de él aunque trataba de comportarse lo más normal posible.

Trataba de no estar lo más posible en el sol… mi madre me pidió que diéramos una vuelta por la ciudad, accedí mientras que Shaoran prefirió quedarse en casa.

-Me alegra que hayas venido en verdad Sakura—

-mmm…si a mí también mamá

-Quería que habláramos sobre tu…novio

-¿Qué hay con él?

-No lo sé… creo que se ve que te quiere mucho

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No claro que no…solo que, los eh estado observando

-Si de eso ya me di cuenta

-Si tú te mueves… él se mueve, están muy juntos

-¿Y?

-mmm creo que te tengo envidia—rio y no m pude quedar atrás—pienso que te ama, lo supe en la forma en que te mira

-¿Cómo lo hace?

-No lo sé ni yo misma podría explicarlo, es como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir un balazo por ti…

Caminamos y caminamos por el amplio parque, sentía que los rayos del sol me llenaban de luz y el aire que soplaba era tan apacible, todo era muy lindo, me sentía en casa de nuevo; deseaba regresar a vivir aquí pero la verdad era que no podía vivir sin Shaoran.

Mientras tanto en Hunshu…

-Nos vemos Tomoyo!—se despedía Rika

-Adiós —respondió sonriente, esta vez le tocaría regresar a casa a pie, ni Meiling, Demeth ni su amado Kellan habían asistido a clases.

-¡Ho! Tomoyo que gusto verte—saludo el joven de la cabellera azul

-Hola Eriol—dijo al salir de la tienda

-¿Necesitas compañía?

-No, gracias pero me tengo que ir—estaba a punto de salir corriendo, a punto…

Eriol la tomo desprevenida, muy desprevenida, ni siquiera lo vio venir, tan pronto sentía sus labios ardientes apretando los suyos.

****KELLAN****

Qué rayos estaba pasando… ahí estaba, vi a Tomoyo con ese ¡maldito perro!

Lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos fue correr y correr para poder deshacer esa mala imagen en mi mente, no entendía lo que sentía, nunca me había comportado de esa manera. Sentía un ardiente fuego por dentro, algo más doloroso que mi transformación mucho más profundo… no regresaba a casa no tenia rumbo fijo, no quería explicaciones, no eran necesarias lo único en que pensaba era en… MATAR AL ESE PERRO.

Llegue a un lugar un tanto desconocido, pare un poco porque había una presencia ajena que merodeaba; el olor me pareció conocido y lo rastree hasta dar con _esa_ persona.

-¿Akira…?

-Vaya, Vaya si que no me has olvidado

-¿Cómo no lo haría?—dije indiferente

-Te noto triste… ¿Qué tienes?

-no creo que te interese—dije mientras notaba con cautela cada uno de sus movimientos

-Oh pero claro que me interesa—hablo muy sutil, cada vez se acercaba mas a mí, comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla

-Yo no…

-¿Qué?—daba una y otra vuelta alrededor de mi y eso m ponía un poco nervioso

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a alguien apreciado?

-Si, pero no a mi

-Aunque no lo creas eres alguien importante para mí

-…

-…Eres todo para mí—dijo acariciando cada vez mas mi cara, mientras depositaba un suave beso en mi mejilla y más tarde mi boca.

****TOMOYO****

Note la presencia de Kellan… nos había visto y eso me hizo sentir mal, seguí su rastro pero no solo era su olor sino también el de otra persona. A lo lejos pude divisarlos, era él con una morena demasiado hermosa.

-¿Kellan sucede algo?—pregunte un poco extrañada

-Nada—respondió

-¿Quién es ella?—se adelanto a preguntar la morena

-Soy Tomoyo…pareja de Kellan—respondí de inmediato

-oh En verdad, nunca lo mencionó

-Claro

-Mi nombre es Akira…Nos vemos—antes de irse susurro algo al oído de Kellan, después deposito un beso en su mejilla, trepo por una rama para luego desaparecer—…adiós

Aun continuaba con la mirada baja después de la visita misteriosa que recibió de la mujer, sin razón alguna salió corriendo de tras de ella.

"Puedes venir conmigo" era lo que le había susurrado…


End file.
